Miwako Kiro
Appearance Miwako has a square-shaped face with freckles on her nose, and a couple on her shoulders. Her hair is very long, reaching her upper thighs and is therefore always tied in a braid (or two). She hides behind it when anxious, so she takes great care of it, brushing it, and straightening it, and washing it, and whatever you need to do to have neat, soft hair. Her hair is a light red and she wears a cherry blossom hair clip in it. Miwako's eyes are almond-shaped and bright blue and are pretty shiny. Unfortunately, a lot of people mistake the shine as tears and pester her with thousands of "are you okay?"s. She is tall and a little bit chubby, although her arms have built up a bit of muscle because of her interest in gardening. Her bust size is the same as Yui Rio's (0.5). Miwako pretends to love her height in public, saying she feels closer to all the trees this way, but secretly hates it, as it makes her stand out in the crowd. Miwako wears the dark blazer uniform with white socks, baby pink shoes and headphones. She doesn't have anything to plug the headphones in, only using them as a way of being left alone. Her P.E. outfit is light pink with pink trainers, and her swimsuit is also light pink. Personality Miwako wears the facade of a "cute" shy, compassionate, cowardly girl with a passion for flowers. She pretends to get flustered by everything (though she finds most of the students disgusting idiots), listen to people's trouble (though she couldn't care less), fangirl over flowers and horticulture (though, while she enjoys them, she isn't that dedicated), and socialize with the other students like a normal person. Though truly, Miwako couldn't care less about anything. Miwako, while not a complete psychopath like Ayano Aishi, is fairly passive, dismissive, and absolutely pessimistic about everything around her. She doesn't care about the people around her, as she considers them garbage under her feet. She posses a strong God complex for the most part, believing the only thing salvageable in this world is herself... and also Koto Soseki, a student she has developed an obsession with. Or at least with the way she acts in public. Miwako doesn't feel any romantic or sexual attraction to Koto, per se. She, however, has simply fallen in love with the idea of her: a confident, brave, funny, and optimistic person ready to take on any challenge. Koto is just the extra baggage. Miwako would probably be obsessed with whoever had those traits, even if they aren't Koto herself. Miwako isn't a classic yandere, either. While she is willing to kill anybody, as she considers them trash, she doesn't. Or at least, nobody has ever made a move on Koto (because she's aromantic and most people respect that), so Miwako just stalks her and drools on the pictures she takes of her, among other... questionable things. Backstory Miwako Kiro was the only child of the Kiro family. She lived in an average-sized house in Buraza Town with her mother, father, and uncle (mother's side). They were average people, lived average lives. Miwako found them boring and annoying, which might've played a part in developing her God complex. Miwako also lived a normal life, except for her absolute distaste for everyone around her. She was skilled at pretending to be nice and cute, so she could get the attention she wanted and thought she deserved. She gained many friends, though it was hard to keep them when she had to force herself not to mock them constantly. Upon starting high school at Akademi, Miwako found it even harder to pretend she didn't think she was perfect and everybody else was terrible. Around the time her faith in humanity was reaching the negatives and she was struggling the most, Miwako became friends with Koto, which means they saw each other on the rooftop during cleaning time, Koto pointed out the nice weather and made small talk, and Miwako drooled all over herself and made some weird comments that made Koto pretty uncomfortable. Miwako took the awkward laugh she gave as a love confession, and thus it all started. Game Shenanigans Routine * 7:00-7:20- Miwako will walk to school, following Koto. After everyone walks to their locker, she'll follow Koto in the bathouse and take pictures of her as she changes. Then she'll run away as fast as she can before Koto comes out, and change her shoes. * 7:15-8:00- Miwako will jump in any conversation Koto has. * 8:00-8:30- Miwako will chat with some other students, not really paying attention, and watch Koto as she does her stretches, giving a death stare to Senpai\Taro as she starts talking with him. * 8:30-1:00- Miwako will go to class and invest her study points in P.E. * 1:00-1:30- Miwako will follow Koto to the plaza and watch her as she eats her lunch and does some more stretches. She'll probably take another picture or two. * 1:30-3:30- Miwako will go to class and invest her study points in Biology * 3:30-4:45- Miwako will clean the school, butting into any conversation Koto has, mainly following her around and doing what she's doing * 4:45-5:00- Miwako will watch Koto go to the track from far away, then go to the garden and chat with the gardening club members before the club activity starts * 5:00-5:30- Miwako will do whatever the club activity is, then watch Koto change, take more pictures, and follow her home before heading home herself. Witnessing murder Somebody she doesn't care for If Miwako witnesses you murdering a student she doesn't care about (i.e. anybody but Koto) while she's in a group, she'll act upon the coward persona, "begging" you to not hurt her, then run away. However, she won't call the police, and will talk to you the next day as of nothing happened. If Miwako witnesses you murdering a student she doesn't care about while she's alone, she'll shrug and go on with her day as if nothing happened. She won't call the police and she'll talk to you the next day as if nothing happened. Koto Soseki If Miwako witnesses you murdering Koto while she's in a group, she'll act upon the heroic persona, and a fighting game will start, though her strength will increase to very strong. If she wins, she'll apprehend you and call the police. If Miwako witnesses you murdering Koto while she's alone, she'll try to kill you, and a fighting game will start, though her strength will increase to very strong. If she wins, you'll die. She'll call the police, insisting your death was a result of self-defense. Reaction to camera If you're not in the photography club and you try taking a picture of her, Miwako'll cover her face in the coward persona fashion, although her face behind her hands will be a scowl instead of a flustered frown. If you're in the photography club, Miwako'll force a smile and sit still. Task A pencil Koto has borrowed a pencil from Miwako and hasn't given it back yet. Miwako really needs that pencil right now, for some reason, and asks you to get it for her, and if you do, she'll give you access to the gardening shed during cleaning time. Sanity Miwako's starter sanity is 50%, due to her obsessive persona and God complex. Discovering a corpse or witnessing murder doesn't lower it. If the person that was murdered was Koto Soseki, her sanity will immediately drop to 0%. If her sanity reaches 0%, she'll either snap or commit suicide. Quotes Trivia * Miwako has undergone a bunch of design changes. ** She was originally blonde and less innocent looking. * Miwako means 'child of beautiful harmony', which is sort of ironic. * Miwako could actually either have God complex or narcissistic personality disorder. Whatever works. * She was inspired by the whole 'cute shy girl' trope (but with a darker twist I guess). * Her favourite word is 'disgusting'. * Her shrine dedicated to Koto includes: ** An empty water bottle (Koto threw it in a trashcan) ** A doodle of a cat (it fell out of Koto's notebook) ** A strand of hair ** About 20 pencils, pens, etc. Category:Dweebbutworse's OCs Category:OCs Category:Obsessive (persona) Category:Students Category:Gardening Club Category:Females Category:Akademi High School